


Italians are sexy.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [8]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 2 episode<br/>Sailor man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italians are sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no episode of Rizzoli and Isles today so I'm watching old episodes.

 Maura walks into the squad room.

 

"Hey, you want to have brunch tomorrow."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"I thought I'd treat my ma, she's been sad lately."

"Aww that's sweet, yea."

 

The next morning.

Jane let's herself in with her key.

Maura and Angela are in the kitchen.

 

"Morning," greets Jane 

"Wow."  
"What?" replies Jane  
"I just haven't really seen you in a dress...I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress."  
"That's not true."  
"It's...nice." replies Maura

"Ok, are we ready to go,"  
"You could have chosen a dress with more colour." replies Angela 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"I don't have a dress with more colour, Ma."

 

Angela goes out the door.

 

"Well I think you look beautiful."

 

Jane mouths the words 'thank you'.

 

And they leave.

 

3 hours later.

The helpful sailors help to push the car to the garage.

 

"Is he cute too."  
"No...he's hot." replies Maura

 

3 days later in the garage.

 

"So you two are a couple?"

 

Maura and Jane nod.

 

"Don't believe you."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"Oh...hot."

"Ok, we're leaving...thanks for sorting the car."

"No problem...I'm sorry, I really thought you were interested."

"It's ok." replies Maura

 

They arrive at Maura's place 30 minutes later.

Maura hands Jane a beer from the fridge.

 

"Thanks for helping me get rid of Giovanni."  
"You're welcome, just out of curiosity...why Giovanni?"  
"I haven't had sex in a long time Jane." replies Maura  
"Is that why you kissed me?"  
"Just wanted to make it believeable."  
"I can't believe Giovanni is you're type."

Maura shrugs.

"He's tall, and Italian...Italians are sexy."  
"Are they?"

Maura nods.


End file.
